Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7
Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7 (Kidou Senshi Crossbone Gundam Koutetsu no 7 Nin , 機動戦士クロスボーンガンダム 鋼鉄の7人) is a manga written and illustrated by Yuuichi Hasegawa published by Kadokawa Shoten and serialized in magazine Monthly Gundam Ace in 2006. It is succeeded by Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost. Synopsis U.C. 0136, shortly after Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart. Released in 2006, Steel Seven introduces Bernadette Briett's step-mother Europa Dogatie, who flees to Earth to warn the Crossbone Vanguard that the Jupiter Empire is building a giant colony laser in order to destroy Earth. Tobia must race against time and agents of the Empire to recover a means with which to get to Jupiter, and to recruit the best pilots he can muster for what seems to be a suicide mission. This manga ties more heavily into Mobile Suit Victory Gundam than the original, serving to explain where the V2 Gundam's "Wings of Light" came from. Story Volume 01 Chapter 01: Tonight, Once Again, Europa falls behind Zeus Chapter 02: The bird that danced on the Moon Chapter 03: The Demigod sings of despair Chapter 04: A 6-day Quest Chapter 05: What awaits the search on the Blue Planet Volume 02 Chapter 06: Goddess Betrayal Chapter 07: The ones who have fallen onto the Ground Chapter 08: Countdown Chapter 09: The Deadly battle in the Narrow valley Chapter 10: Blades getting close Volume 03 Chapter 11: Steel 7 Chapter 12: Hand of Evil Chapter 13: Thunderbolt Chapter 14: Breaking Space Chapter 15: The Direction He Heads Towards Characters Crossbone Vanguard (Space Pirate Remnants) *Tobia Arronax *Bernadette Briett *Twink Stella Laberadu *Europa Dogatie *Giri Gadeucca Aspis *Rosemary Raspberry *Barnes Gernsback *Umon Samon *Yona *Jared *Onmo *Harida Strategic Naval Research Institute (SNRI) *Otis Arkins *Muller Miguel *Minoru Suzuki *Mitchell Derek Nar *Ulysses Leopard *Yon Earth Federation Forces *Harrison Madin Jupiter Empire *Europa Dogatie *Callisto's Light *Callisto's Shadow Mechanics Crossbone Vanguard Mobile Weapons *Angel Diona *XM-07B Vigna Ghina II Jupiter Battle Specification *XM-10 Flint *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" *XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 *Bala Totuga *Arana Abijo Vehicles and Support Units *Little Grey *Noselle *Speed King Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *F91 Gundam F91 Mass Production Type *RGM-109 Heavygun *RGM-119 Jamesgun *RGM-122 Javelin SNRI (Strategic Naval Research Institute) Mobile Weapons *F90I-I Gundam F90 Intercept Type Jupiter Battle Specification *F91 Gundam F91 Jupiter Battle Specification *F99 Record Breaker *XM-10 Flint Jupiter Empire Mobile Weapons *Amakusa *Diona *Elcopty *EMA-10 Divinidad *EMS-12 Arana *EMS-VSX1 Quavarze *EMS-VSX2 Abijo *EMS-VSX3 Totuga *Colnigs **Impulse Colnigs *Jurisdis Sinistra Dictus *Libertas Dextra Dictus Gallery 200609000146.jpg|Crossbone 7 Vol.1 200703000231.jpg|Crossbone 7 Vol.2 32000902.JPG|Crossbone 7 Vol.3 Image:030-9.jpg img20071221_1_p.jpg img20071221_2_p.jpg img20071221_3_p.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Crossbone: Skull Heart 002.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Crossbone: Skull Heart 003.jpg 004.png Skull Heart 002.jpg Skull Heart 003.jpg Skull Heart 004.png 005.png 2011060815365695f84ec05.jpg 20110608153648764fc1b35.jpg imagesharida.jpg 029-3.jpg 20110608153701679160e3b.jpg 035-3.jpg Editions *ISBN 978-4-04-713888-6-C0979 *ISBN 978-4-04-713926-8-C0979 *ISBN 978-4-04-715005-8-C0979 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200609000146 *Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7 on MAHQ *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/crossbonekohtetsu.htm Category:Manga